Cinematic Excrement
Sean Moore (born ), better known online as Cinematic Excrement or Smeghead is an American YouTube reviewer who specializes in reviewing the worst films Hollywood has to offer. The Show Itself As the name suggests, this series is dedicated to reviewing terrible movies. Whether they're big budget, low budget, blockbusters, mockbusters, independent, studio made, animated, live-action, domestic, foreign, obscure, mainstream, he'll review it all. His favorite targets include The Twilight Saga, the Fifty Shades trilogy, Michael Bay films, Happy Madison films, movies from The Asylum, Christian propaganda, and all other sorts of films. As of this writing 119 episodes (when counting the 2 parters of the and reviews as one episode each and not counting the review of " ") have been made of the show and all are available on either his YouTube channel or Vimeo account. All except for one. Lost Episode Following the death of Justin Carmical (JewWario), Moore decided to postpone his review of and do a review of as a tribute to him. Four years later, Channel Awesome was engulfed in controversy where former contributors released a document that complained about mistreatment of employees, favoritism, and overall incompetence. One of the more talked about things in the document was about an incident involving one contributor. When CA released a rebuttal where at one point, they showed screenshots of a completely different incident involving the contributor with the person's name being badly whited out. The bits of letters sticking out of the whited out areas and the date the second incident took place made everyone realize that JewWario was the contributor in question. Not only that, but it was also uncovered that JewWario had a history of being a serial rapist, pedophile, and groomer. Like most people who paid tribute to JewWario, Moore had a response to the news. And that response was to delete the video from both his YouTube and Vimeo accounts. The only proof of the review's existence is it's page on CE's WordPress account, which housed both links. Razzie Marathon On August 4, 2018, after having reviewed and after having felt that they were snubbed at the 38th Golden Raspberry Awards, Smeghead decided to take it upon himself to review all the films that won the "Worst Picture" award and see whether he agreed with the choices or not. * "*" means he reviewed the film before the marathon. * "^" means not only did he review the film before the marathon, but also before it even won "Worst Picture". * "~" means he hadn't reviewed it before the marathon, but already gave his opinion on it. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the movie was "pretty bad". ** Other Nominations: He agreed with "Worst Screenplay" but felt that the acting and "Worst Original Song" nominations weren't deserved. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Felt it deserved to be nominated, but not for the reasons the Razzies nominated it (his reason was because it turned a story about child abuse into a farce, the Razzies' reason was because they saw it as an unintentional comedy). ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the "Worst Screenplay" and acting wins. He did however feel it didn't deserve to be named "Worst Picture of the Decade" over Inchon. How he feels about it losing to Battlefield Earth for "Worst 'Drama' of Our First 25 Years" remains to be seen. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the movie was "terrible" and that it did nothing well. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Screenplay", "Worst Actor" ( ), and "Worst Director" ( ), and felt was snubbed for "Worst Supporting Actor". He also stated it deserved to be named "Worst Picture of the Decade" over Mommie Dearest. * ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Felt that it wasn't nearly as bad as the other four nominees and felt that should've been nominated in its place. ** Other Nominations: He stated he doesn't argue with most of them, though which ones he never specified. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the movie was "absolutely terrible" and admitted he couldn't argue with it’s win. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the "Worst Director" ( ), "Worst Screenplay", and acting wins. * ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Felt that should've been nominated in its place. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Original Song" and "Worst Screenplay". He disagreed with the win for "Worst Actor" ( ). * and ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Felt that Under the Cherry Moon was the worst of the two and that the tie was unwarranted. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with Howard the Duck='=s win and Under the Cherry Moon nomination for "Worst Screenplay" and Howard the Duck='=s win for "Worst Visual Effects". He disagreed with Under the Cherry Moon='=s win for "Worst Supporting Actor" for , feeling it should have gone to for Howard the Duck. He also heavily disagreed with "The six guys and gals in the duck suit" from Howard the Duck='=s win and ' nomination for "Worst New Star" and Thomas' nomination for "Worst Supporting Actress" for Under the Cherry Moon as he felt that was unfair to all 7 of them. While he mentioned 's wins for "Worst Director", "Worst Actor", and "Worst Original Song" for Under the Cherry Moon in passing, he never stated he deserved them. But given how he criticized to Prince's acting and directing throughout the review and the lack of songs in the movie, it might be fair to say he thought he deserved them. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the movie was “painful to sit through” and admitted he couldn't argue with any of it's wins. The only other nominee felt could've given Leonard Part 6 a run for its money was , but he still considered the former worse, which he claims was "no small feet". ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Screenplay" and "Worst Actor" ( ). * ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Considered it too average of a bad movie to be awarded that title. Of the other four nominees, he felt that , , and probably even were more deserving, especially Hot to Trot. ** Other Nominations: Didn't comment on them. * ** Status: Neither ** Reason: Felt that this film and the other four nominees were equally terrible. ** Other Nominations: He disagreed with 's win for "Worst Director" and felt mixed about his win for "Worst Actor", the former because he thought Shatner's directing was fine & that the real problem was Shatner's vision getting in the way of the film's budget and the latter because while he admitted Shatner's never been a good actor, he felt that giving him that award was "taking the easy route". * and ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Felt that Ghosts Can’t Do It was the worst of the two and that the tie was unwarranted. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with The Adventures of Ford Fairlane='=s win for "Worst Screenplay". He felt that should've been nominated over for "Worst Supporting Actor" for The Adventures of Ford Fairlane, but ultimately agreed with the eventual winner; for Ghosts Can’t Do It. While he mentioned Ghosts Can’t Do It='=s wins for "Worst Actress" ( ) and "Worst Director" (John Derek), and 's win for "Worst Actor" for The Adventures of Ford Fairlane, he never stated they deserved them. But given how he criticized all three of them, it might be fair to say he thought they deserved them. * ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Felt that was more deserving of the title. ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Screenplay" and "Worst Director" ( ). He disagreed with the acting nominations. * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought it was the 2nd silliest movie about WWII he's seen (the silliest being , which was intentionally silly). ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Director" ( ) and "Worst Actress" ( ). * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought it was trash and that it was worse than the other nominees. ** Other Nominations: He disagreed with 's win for "Worst Supporting Actor", but only because he felt Harrelson was more deserving of a "Worst Actor" nomination over . While he mentioned the film's win for "Worst Screenplay", he never stated it deserved it. But given how when criticized the writing of the film, it might be fair to say he thought it deserved it. * * ** Status: TBA (Acknowledged the awards it won, but never commented on whether they were earned or not, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the film was "wretched from top to bottom". ** Other Nominations: He agreed with the wins for "Worst Screenplay", "Worst Actress" ( ), and "Worst Director" ( ). * * ** Status: TBA (He never commented on it's win, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * ^ ** Status: TBA (Reviewed it before it won the award, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * * ** Status: Agreed ** Reason: Thought the film was "fucking terrible" and would only watch it again if released a commentary track. The only other nominee he felt could give Jack and Jill a run for its money was , but he still found Jack and Jill to be worse due to it's annoyance factor. ** Other Nominations: During the scene where the title characters reconcile in their made-up language, Smeghead added fake subtitles so that at one point Jack says "I'm an Idiot! And I deserved all of those Razzies!", indicating Smeghead agrees with all of the wins. Though he admitted at the beginning of the video that he considered it's win for "Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off, or Sequel" as a remake/rip-off of to be a “bit of a stretch”. * * ** Status: TBA (Acknowledged the awards it won, but never commented on whether they were earned or not, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * * ** Status: TBA (Acknowledged the awards it won, but never commented on whether they were earned or not, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * ^ and * ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: Simply stated he wasn't sure if it was deserved, though whether he thought one was more deserving than the other or if neither was deserving remains to be seen. ** Other Nominations: While he acknowledged Fant4stic='=s wins for "Worst Director" ( ) and "Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off, or Sequel", he never stated if it deserved them. * * ** Status: TBA (Acknowledged the awards it won, but never commented on whether they were earned or not, so his opinion on whether it deserved it remains to be seen.) * ~ ** Status: Disagreed ** Reason: He stated in his The Book of Henry review that he felt that and were more deserving of the title. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers